


Comfort In Sound

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drugs, F/M, Graphic Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Sam fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Sound

All she can feel is the music vibrating deep in her chest. It’s too loud for her to think about anything else. She can feel the vibrations from the nearby speaker; the low bass, the guitar riffs that are heaven to her ears, and it kind of hurts her her head, but she takes another swig from her bottle and ignores it. It’s been a while since she felt a buzz like this. She takes a long drag of her joint and feels free; like the band is the only thing in the world that matters right now.

She sees him standing by the speaker, watching her. He’s not very tall, but he’s very attractive, she can see his muscles from over here and she knows, just knows, he’s one of those guys who knows exactly how good looking he is. She makes eye contact and runs her tongue around the rim of the bottle. He sucks in a breath and waves her over.  She resists at first, preferring to blend in with the jumping crowd around her, forcing herself not to look at him, and she can almost feel his eyes still on her. This is one of her favourite tracks and she moves with the mass of people, enjoying being at one with this throng, these likeminded people who are here for the same reasons she is; to get drunk and forget about their boring, everyday lives.

“What you got?” she asks, but he doesn’t answer. He takes her by the hand and leads her backstage, where the crowds can’t see her but she can see them. He lays two lines of white powder on top of a guitar case and doesn’t hesitate to inhale his share. He waits and she doubts for a second whether she should stay or run away as fast as she can. She knows her dad would kill her if he even knew she was here, her brother would too, and she briefly wonders what her mother would think, but quickly pushes that thought aside. She bows her head and sucks up the powder, feeling the instant hit and revelling in the new sensation, but it quickly fades and she finds herself wanting more. He looking at her greedily when he asks,

“What’s your name?”

“Samantha,” she replies. She doesn’t ask his.

“How old are you?” She knows she has to lie, but doesn’t think she’ll be able to pull off twenty-one, even if her make-up and the way her breasts grew over the summer make her look older.

“Nineteen,” she says boldly, her eyes centred on his, hoping she can at least pull that off. She’s getting good at lying and making it convincing. Sometimes, she can even convince herself that the words she’s saying are true.  

“Not old enough to drink,” he says, indicating her beer bottle.

“That’s not why you were asking,” she replies and suddenly his hands are all over her. He’s manoeuvring her towards the speaker, his lips are harsh against hers and he tastes of smoke and whisky. His hands are on her breasts and it’s rough, almost painful, but it’s what she thinks she needs. She’s kissing him back, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and she feels alive, her body humming, and she’s not sure if it’s the alcohol, the drugs or him. She tries to persuade herself it’s him.

Her back connects with the speaker and she can feel the music pulsing through every bit of her body. He’s pulling her jeans down. She lets him, and as he lifts her up, her weight no problem for his strong arms, she places her feet flat against the hard surface and parts her thighs. He’s inside her within seconds and she almost screams at the painful contact. She wills herself to relax, and soon he’s moving inside her smoothly and she can barely feel a thing. She looks to the stage and sees the drummer staring at them open mouthed and he loses his rhythm for a second when she blows him a kiss. She grins, but her attention is quickly drawn back to the older man when he bites down hard on her nipple. She cries out and the sound is swallowed by the throb of the music. She tries to focus on what she’s doing, tries to feel something, anything, for this stranger pounding into her, but she’s numb all over now and she feels as if she could be watching herself from a mile away. This isn’t what she wants from a man whose name she doesn’t even know; a man who she met less than ten minutes ago. She imagines telling her friends at school on Monday what happened. Would they think she’s cool? Would they think she’s a slut? She doesn’t really care anymore and doubts they’d believe her anyway.

She’s screwed a few guys this year, she’s not really keeping count, but they always deny it. She remembers the amazed look on Jimmy’s face when she’d unzipped his pants and wrapped her lips around his cock. He hadn’t been able to look her in the eye during Chemistry the next day. Her mother had told her that teenage boys were only after one thing and she’d always wondered if teenage girls were the same. After Jimmy got over his initial shock, they’d started having sex regularly and she’d actually enjoyed it a few of the times, but he never told anyone and they never talk about it.  

She feels fingers digging into her hips and she knows it’s almost over. She throws her head back, letting the sounds around her pulse through her body as he thrusts hard. When he’s done, he tries to kiss her but she quickly pushes him away and fixes her clothes. She leaves her beer, her smokes and rushes out of the hall into the cold night air. She can see her breath and feel the wetness between her legs, the cold air stinging her lungs as she takes a deep breath, and the warmth of her tears as she begins her journey home. 


End file.
